


You're My God

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of them with other people, Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, BDSM, Bondage, Brutal Murder, Bullied Louis, Bullying, Coming In Pants, Degradation, Denial of Feelings, Frottage, God Complex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I love pet names soRRY, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Virginity, Louis is 17 and Harry is like 23-24, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Kink, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Spanking, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Worship, age gap, but like for a second, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: "You're perfect, you're a god, You're my god."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be chaptered I have about three pre-made but I will try to make as many as I can't bc I have sooooooooo many ideas and I really really reallyyyyyyyyyy hope you guys enjoy this!! This first one is kinda short but I'm trying to make them longer so forgive me!!

"God I wish harry would come to my house, kidnap me, then kill me" Louist03 posted to the forum, he was one of the few people on there who were brave enough to have their profile picture set to an actual picture of them and not Harry. Harry was very interested in the young boy, hardly anyone knew- and absolutely no one in the forums knew - Harry was gay.

Harry went onto his account and saw just how much he meant what he said, he said hundreds of posts about Harry, things he wanted Harry to do to him, things he wanted to do to Harry, and so many pictures he didn't even know existed. He loved how much all of these people loved him, they knew everything they could about him, they posted about him constantly.

"Louis made a new post!" said the notification that popped into the corner of his laptop, Harry quickly checked what it said.

"I want Harry to cut into me, then make me worship him like the god he is." And right away twenty people replied saying they want that too, ect. Harry couldn't help but get a little hard from reading that. Harry touched himself while reading the many, many other sexual posts Louis made about all the stuff he wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It'd been a few days since Harry last checked the forums, so he thought he'd check it.

"harry hasn’t looked at the forum for a few days :(" Louis posted two days ago - he was one of the most active members along with a few others - they all knew Harry looked at this stuff, they knew how much he loved the praise. Harry turned his account to online from invisible, and immediately tons of messages flooded in. He never spoke in any forums nor to any of the people in them, but he just felt a strong urge - the kind he gets when he wants to kill - to speak to Louis, so he did.

  
"Hello, Louis." Harry sent, he got an immediate response.

  
"No fucking way, you're actually talking to me."

  
"Believe it, baby."

  
"Why out of all of these other people do you choose me?"

  
"You're cute, and you obviously love me the most." Harry responded cheekily.

  
"You think I'm cute omg." Louis typed out almost completely sure he was going to melt from happiness.  
"And you seem to think I'm also cute."

  
“Um, excuse me you're not just ‘cute’ you're a god." Louis responded as he rolled his eyes in real life, how could someone so godlike not even know it?"

  
"I don't believe you will let me say I am no god, am I correct?” Harry didn’t really think of himself as a god but about 99% of the people on his forums did.

  
“Yes, you sir are correct.”

  
“I can’t help but wonder how beautiful you sound calling me Sir.” Louis at that moment was happy he wasn’t with Harry because he blushed harder than he has in his whole life, completely flushing from cheeks to chest.

  
“How’s badly do you want to know?”

  
“Very, very badly.” Harry was getting more and more turned on by the second so when he received an audio file he didn’t know what to expect. He opened it and his jaw dropped.

  
“Hello _Sir_.“ Louis put emphasis on ‘Sir’, his tone was seductive and smooth while his voice was much more high pitched than Harry thought but it perfectly suited him. There was no doubt Harry saved it.

  
“Fuck love, you’re making me horny.” Who cares if they technically just met Harry was horny and needed to get off and Louis was definitely the cause of it.

Another audio file.

  
“Am I now? I’m sorry _Sir_ I definitely wasn’t trying to.” His voice teasing and full of lust, Harry couldn’t help but slip his hand into his boxers and start stroking himself, he decided to make a clip for Louis.

  
“This is what you wanted right?” He paused as his thumb ran over his slit. “Me touching myself, but I’m sure you would love to be the one to make me cum, am I right?” He needed with a moan and sent it off to Louis.

  
“You are very right, I hope it’s okay I’m touching myself too I just couldn’t help myself.” Harry needed to see that, watch Louis wreck himself moaning Harry’s name.

  
“Let’s Skype love, I wanna watch my pretty touch himself.” They exchanged Skype accounts and agreed Louis would be the one to call, Harry was shy about phone calls.

  
“H-hi.” Louis said blushing.

  
“You’re blushing.” Harry commented noticing Louis’ blush deepen further.

  
“Am not.”

  
“Oh how dare you disagree with a god!” Harry jokingly mocked Louis in their previous conversation, Louis jokingly scowled.

  
“You are a God though, no denying it.”

  
“I love that you think of me as a higher power of sort, make me all hot and horny.” Harry stroked his cock, moaning quietly.

  
“Well I mean you _are_ a higher power, no one could come _close_ to the power you have.” Louis truthfully worshipped Harry and it was really showing now, but If Louis kept talking like that Harry would cum without even having to touch himself, he loved the idea of him being a god because that was kind of what he was. He chose who lived and who died, he was a widely known serial killer but never actually arrested because they could never pin anything in him.

  
“Start playing with yourself for me little one, I want to see _everything_.” Louis nodded and positioned his laptop so it put his shining hole and cock on display for Harry.

  
“Remind me how old you are again honey.” Harry said as Louis slipped two fingers into his needy hole.

  
“Sixteen, I’m sixteen Sir.” Louis sped up his fingers and deepened the thrusts hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves.

  
“Only sixteen and your ass is already so fucking amazing.” Harry groaned.

  
“If you think it looks amazing just wait until you _feel_ how amazing it is, I’m so tight because I’m still a virgin, and I’m so warm. I feel amazing.” Louis moaned clenching around his fingers, Harry squeezed lightly around himself.

  
“You’re fucking yourself so well, kitten gonna take my cock so well.” They both enjoyed thinking of fucking each other though both knew the probability of that happening was very little but who doesn’t fib a little when getting off?

  
“Harry, ah, Sir, fuck!” Louis exclaimed pushing back on his fingers pounding them into his sweet spot.

  
“Touch your body more, I want to watch you play with that gorgeous body of yours.” Harry’s voice dripped dominance especially with how low it was, Louis immediately followed his orders and played with his body. Pitching his nipples, fondling his balls exactly when and for how long Harry told him to, sometimes he’d tell Louis to play with his nipples for a minute while fingering himself roughly or to fondle his balls for thirty seconds while slowly fingering himself. He was on the cusp on cumming when Harry told him to slow down.

  
“Sir, _why_?” Louis whined not wanting to but obeying Harry was much more important.

  
“You’re about to cum too soon, I want to cum with you sweetheart. And I can’t do that if you cum first.” Harry pouted cutely.

  
“O-okay.” Him at Harry touched themselves at the same pace, when Louis would thrust in Harry would stroke up and vise versa. It was sweet how in sync with each other they were, after a few more minutes of Louis fingering himself he felt he was about to cum.

  
“Harry, Sir can I cum? Please?” Louis begged trying to hold back his climax.

  
“Yes you may, you’re very good for asking.”

  
“Thank you Harry.” Louis shuddered, feeling his climax nearing.

  
“Cum when I’m done counting or you can’t cum at all.” Harry’s tone was completely serious, and Louis knew he meant it. “Three, two, o-one.” Harry came hard with a loud whimper while Louis shook cumming with a loud high pitched cry.

  
“I enjoyed this.” Harry smiled at Louis.

  
“Me too.” Louis smiled back at Harry. “Has anyone ever told you, you have an amazing smile?” Harry blushed and tried hiding his face.

  
“Um, well, not r-really.” He cursed at himself mentally for sounding so much like a nervous prick.  
“Are you blushing? That’s adorable!” Louis gushed making heart eyes at Harry.

  
“I am not adorable! I am a scary dude!” Harry’s voice got higher as he went out of domspace and Louis found it adorable.

  
“Okay whatever you say.” Louis giggled.

  
“I am scary damn it!” Harry said smiling and laughing a bit -not really helping his argument-. Him and Louis the rest of the night talking until they both fell asleep with Skype still on.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after they meet and a murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm so sorry for that really late update I got rly insecure abt this bc usually my works get like 1k pretty fast but this didn't and I am super passionate abt this story so it made me upset when it didn't get the response my works usually get but I'm back and I promise I will be posting the next two chapters very soon! Also this chapter has homophobic language in it for a second so if that triggers u I'm very very sorry

The next day Harry, woke up to a sticky stomach and a messy haired boy on his screen, what happened the previous night popping into his mind and making him smile a bit. He really enjoyed Louis. He kept Skype open just in case Louis happened to wake up, he took a shower, dried off, and got dressed before Louis woke up.

  
“Harry?” Harry came from his bathroom to sit at his desk where Louis had recently been placed, Harry combed his long curly hair.

  
“Yes?” Harry replied wrapping his hair up in a bun.

  
“Doesn’t it seem a little counterproductive to comb your hair and then put it in a bun?” Louis’ morning voice sounded like heaven to Harry’s ears -well he didn’t really believe in heaven or hell, but you get it.

  
“Well, you see it like it’s up so it’s not going to get tangled like it would if it was down.”

  
“You look so pretty with it down, and when you’re sleeping.” Harry once again blushed at the compliments, he hardly got actual compliments that people meant, so it always made him flustered.

  
“If you say anything about me blushing I will stab you.” Harry said, like 99% joking but Louis laughed anyway and put his hands up in defense.

  
“You know I’d like that, I’ve got a thing for pain.” Louis winked and laughed.

  
“Even that kind of pain?” Louis nodded. “You are one kinky fuck.” Harry giggled and picked his laptop up.

  
“Ooh, where are we going?” Louis asked, squirming excitedly.

  
“I’m making morning tea, I would ask if you want a cup but I would rather not pour tea on my laptop.”

  
“I’ll make tea, too! I’m home alone so I don’t have to worry about anyone hearing you.” Louis picked his laptop up and went to his own kitchen, he put the kettle on and sat on his counter.

  
“Louis, who taught you your manners? You don’t sit on counters.” Harry gently scolded.

  
“I’m sorry Sir, wanna punish me?” Louis asked batting his eyes at Harry.

  
“Louis, do not test me.” Harry warned.

  
“What if I want to?” Louis asked, looking as innocent as possible. Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from this adorable bratty boy.

  
“Then I will come to Manchester and spank you myself, and I won’t care who watches.” Harry raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘what do you think about that?’.

  
“Yes Sir, sorry.” Louis looked down with shame, he didn’t actually want to be in trouble, he just wanted to test Harry’s limits.

  
“Chin up little one, no need for sadness, you’re not in trouble.” Suddenly Louis kettle beeped angrily, ruining their little moment. Louis hopped down from the counter and placed his laptop directly across from him on another counter so most of his body was in frame, including his luscious ass. He swayed his hips, not realizing what he was doing as he danced slightly.

  
“Lou, if you don’t stop shaking your ass I’m going to get hard.” Louis realized what he was doing and stopped.

  
“Sorry Sir, didn’t mean to tease you.” Louis said pouring water into his cup with a tea bags in it watching the pink coloring seep out of the bag.

  
“What color is your tea?” Louis asked, dipping the bag in and out of his water, too impatient to wait for it to fully steep.

  
“Light brown.” Harry said setting his cup down and actually letting it steep.

  
“How do you have it?” Louis asked blowing on the hot tea.

  
“With milk and sugar. How about you, lovebug?” Louis smiled at the new nickname.

  
“Just sugar. I can’t have milk in it, I just don’t enjoy it.” Louis shrugged wrapping his cold hands around the hot mug.

  
“No milk! How are you even British!” Harry exclaimed very dramatically, Louis found it very cute.

  
“I know plenty of brits who don’t drink milk with tea!” Louis said just as dramatic as Harry.

  
“Really? Name three of these 100% totally real not fake people.” Harry smirked.

  
“Shut up, I can’t do it off the top of me head.” Louis made the face Harry calls his ‘pouty kitten’ face, Harry found that face his favourite of all of Louis’ faces.

  
“Don’t you have school? It’s Tuesday you know.” Harry questioned realizing that since Louis was sixteen so he had to still be in school.

  
“I fucking hate school.” Louis grumbled toying with the tag on his teabag.

  
“Language Louis, but what’s wrong with school? You’re absolutely adorable no one could not like you.” Harry sweet talked him.

  
“Well, some people don’t like me, and some people are just annoying it’s fun.” Louis mumbled hoping Harry didn’t hear the first part.

  
“Don’t like you? Like bully don’t like you, or annoying don’t like you?” Harry suddenly felt very protective of Louis.

  
“Like annoying don’t like me.” He lied, he felt bad lying to Harry but he didn’t feel Harry needed to know about that part of his life yet.

  
“Tell me if anything is going on, okay?” Harry genuinely cared about Louis, and he cared about hardly anyone. The people he cared about are his mum, his sister Gemma, and Louis.

  
“Of course.” Louis smiled, it was fake and Harry could tell but he didn’t say anything. They continued to banter and talk while Louis was getting ready for school -which included Harry singing for him while he showered- and it left Louis in a really good mood when he left for school.

 

♡♡♡  
Louis left the school bus, managing to avoid his bullies of for a while until he bumped into someone.

  
“Oh I’m so sor-“ He stopped his sentence when he realized that he bumped into one of the most popular girls at his school -who also is one of his bullies-.

  
“Tiffany, I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going, I didn’t mean to bump into you.” Louis rushed out in one breath.

  
“Ew! The fag touched me! I’m going to get fag disease now!” She squealed in disgust, then her boyfriend -a footballer so he was huge- came up behind her.

  
“Did you fucking touch my girl!” He kicked Louis in the balls making him fall to the ground in pain, then kicked him in the stomach a few times really hard and left with his disgusted girlfriend. Louis lied in front of his locker in pain for about ten minutes before it died down a bit and he could go to his first class of the day. He was late but the teacher understood and just let it slide and continued the lesson.

  
He heard the lunch bell after many draining classes and felt excited. He liked lunch time because usually his bullies leave him alone. Usually, not always.

  
“Hey fairy, suck any dicks today?” Asked a bully named Todd.

  
“No Todd, have you?” Louis was through with their shit that day. “You look like you just came from a bukakke party.” Louis said sassily.

  
“You little faggot!” He throw Louis to the ground and kicked him in the same places on his stomach that the other did, further injuring Louis’ insides, then walked away Louis got up ignoring when his body told him to stay down. The rest of the day went like normal, more physical and verbal abuse from his class mates with no one trying to help. When he went home and saw his mom’s car, he sighed and prepared to be yelled at for something dumb.

  
“Louis William Tomlinson!” His mother, Beth, shouted as soon as he walked through the door.

  
“Yes mum?” He sighed.

  
“Why are there dishes still in the sink from breakfast?! Do you not know how to clean up after yourself?! You're almost seventeen you should know-“ Her voice faded away as he went upstairs to his room and called Harry. He waited, and waited, and waited but no answer. Louis sighed and started doing his homework.  
  
Little did he know, Harry was on a stakeout and had no idea Louis was calling him. He was waiting for the perfect time to grab his prey, watching as she left the bar with her friends. Who goes to bars at four pm? Trashy people, that’s who, or at least that’s what Harry thought.  
“Okay bye, Megan! I’ll see you tomorrow at art class!” Megan’s drunk friend said. Harry chuckled. She would not be seeing Megan tomorrow, or ever. Megan started walking to her car alone; this was Harry’s time to strike, He walked quickly over to her, grabbing her tight and putting a hand over her mouth. He put an animal sedative in her that knocked her unconscious in mere seconds. He loaded her into his car and drove to the site where she would die.

♡♡♡♡

Harry slapped her, waking her up very rudely. She tried moving, but realized she was duct taped to a chair, and was completely naked.

  
“Are you going to kill me?” Megan asked nervously.

  
“No, I’m just going to keep you as my slave. Yes, I’m going to kill you, you dumb cunt.” He took out his sharpest knife and twiddled with it between his fingers for a moment.

  
“Do you know who I am?” Harry asked, cutting into her inner thigh.

  
“No?” She said feeling that was the wrong answer.

  
“I’m what the people call “The God Killer” because I carve the names of gods and goddesses into my victims.” That name was familiar to her and she visible shook in her chair.

  
“Does it have anything to do with the person?” She asked cautiously. 

  
“Eh, kinda. I just like gods, and many people even consider me to be a god.” Harry replied getting bored with the chatting.

  
“Whose name will be on me?” She asked getting progressively more and more scared.

  
“You ask too many questions.” He slit her throat, savoring the sound of her choking on her own blood. He cut ‘Aphrodite’ into her back because Megan was beautiful but also slept around a lot. He thought about places to dump her body where she would be on display. He knew the perfect spot: there was this town area lots of people visited, so she’d definitely be seen there. He waited until it was completely dark out and put her next to the statue in the middle of the town. He fell asleep, completely forgetting that him and Louis where supposed to video chat but he totally blew him off.

He woke up in the morning to his laptop beeping loudly next to him. He recognized that sound to be his Skype ringtone. He answered with a smile but was met with a frowning Louis.

  
“Louis? Are you okay, why are you frowning?”

  
“You know why I’m upset, you totally blew off our video chat last night.” Louis huffed and crossed his arms.

  
“Oh shit, I forgot. I’m so sorry.” Harry said running his fingers through his hair.

  
“So, I’m just something you can forget?” Louis said angrily, scowling at Harry.

  
“You’re misinterpreting what I’m saying, pumpkin.” Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. He didn’t want to deal with a moody Louis first thing in the morning.

  
“What were you doing that was so important you forgot our Skype session?” Louis pouted.

  
“I killed someone.” Harry’s vice suddenly turned dark, Louis‘ eyes widened and he might have gotten a little hard.

  
“No fucking way, who?” Louis was so curious and excited to get to know this.

  
“Her name is Megan Reilly.” Harry said remembering the gushes of blood squirting from her neck.

  
“Where’d you put her? Who’d you put on her?” Louis asked with a smile you’d see on a child who had just seen something absolutely mesmerizing.

  
“This popular towns place in my city and Aphrodite because she was pretty but she was also a slut.”

  
“Wow, have they found her yet?” Louis said in awe.

  
“Not that I’ve heard, no. Hopefully soon. She is in a place where vultures are a _very_ common thing.” Louis giggled at the thought of her being eaten by vultures and being found like half eaten.

  
“Whose would you put on me?” Louis asked getting turned on.

  
“Probably Antheia, goddess of love and flowers.” Louis shivered at the thought of Harry’s big knifes cutting into him. He really needed to stop or he’d get _really_ horny.

  
“Like thinking of me hurting you?” Harry teased.

  
“Yes.” Louis answered timidly.

  
“Good, because I like thinking of ways to hurt you.” Harry smiled.

  
“If you keep talking like that you’re gonna make me-“ Louis ’ mum suddenly burst into his room scaring him and Harry.

  
“Mum! Privacy!” He yelled holding his laptop close to him.

  
“You need to get ready for school you little shit.” Harry heard her and was seething. No one should talk that way to his precious Louis.

  
“Yes mum, get out now!” She slammed the door as she left.

  
“Can you kill my mom?” Louis asked, annoyed.

  
“Maybe.” Harry joked.

  
“Want to watch me get ready for school?” Louis asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“Always.” Louis placed his laptop on his bed and began undressing in front of it starting with his sweatpants, then his shirt when he heard Harry gasp.

  
“Louis, what happened?!” Harry exclaimed.

  
“Shit nothing, nothing happened.” He looked down and saw the bruises on his stomach darkened overnight, making them look way worse than they felt.

  
“I can tell that’s a lie just by looking at your body. What’s going on?” Harry asked.

  
“The kids at school beat me up for being gay...” Louis said shamefully.

  
“Oh love, why didn’t you tell me. I could help.”

  
“How? It’s not like you can come to Manchester and beat up the kids that bully me.”

  
“Says who? I can do anything. Remember Louis, I’m a god.” Harry smiled a dark smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really really appreciate comments, kudos, and all that stuff so pls pls leave a comment and a kudo if you haven't already and let me know if u would like to see any kinks or have any story suggestions for this and I super promise u that I will try to incorporate it if I can! Ilyyyyy
> 
> xx Z


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been super busy so i had no time to update :/ but heres another chapter! Enjoyyy! Im sorry if you feel like this story is going too fast im just super excited to get to the main story! Also i made a tumblr! Its gonna have visuals and updates about when i can post! Its truedotdaaamn.tumblr.com !

“You look cute when you try to cook but then fail.” Harry teased.

  
“Oh shut up Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes fondly and continued mixing what was going to be Mac and cheese but somehow ended up a weird flat cake like thing kind of like pancakes.

  
“You have a true talent for turning something into a totally unrelated thing don’t you?” Louis’ mom walked in the kitchen not noticing Harry on his laptop next to him.

  
“Hi mum.” Louis grumbled.

  
“What are you doing?” Beth asked eyeing Louis’ weird food.

  
“Cooking.” Louis said blandly.

  
“Not with my good pot you’re not.” She scolded.

  
“Mum stop, just leave me alone please.” Louis said ignoring her and going back to his pancake Mac and cheese thing.

  
“How dare you speak to me that way you worthless dense cunt!” She smacked Louis hard causing him to fall from shock, and she left.

  
“What the hell was that?” Louis said cupping his burning cheek.

  
“I don’t know but don’t listen to her, she’s so stupid.”

  
“Are you going to dress up for Halloween?” Louis asked taking his laptop up to his room with his weird combo food thing.

  
“Yeah, Miley Cyrus what about you?”

  
“I was thinking of going as nothing and staying in.”

  
“That’s sooooo boring Lou.” Harry complained.

  
“I am boring Haz we’ve been friends for almost a month I thought you knew this already.” Louis laughed.

  
“I mean yeah you’re boring but I didn’t you were _that_  boring.” Harry giggled.

  
“Dickhead.” Louis laughed then took a bite of the food monster he created then tasted char so he decided to not eat anymore of it.

  
“Come on if you go out maybe we could meet up somewhere.” Harry said biting his lip.

  
“Meet where? There’s like nowhere between here and where you are that is not an absurdly long drive for either of us to meet.” Louis said putting his food on his nightstand.

  
“You’re right, I’m just anxious to get my hands on you.” Harry growled playfully.

  
“Harry oh my god.” He said hiding his face in his hands, Harry chuckled and cracked a predatory smile.

  
“Oh how great you would sound saying that while on my cock.”

  
“Harry!” Louis squeaked blushing hard.

  
“Ah love, you’re so shy about this aren’t you? Even though you _love_  the idea of me fucking you, hurting you, ruining you, you can’t bare to talk about it without getting flustered and start blushing and not be able to form sentences.”

  
“Sir.” Louis stretched out the last letter elongating the word significantly.

  
“You’re making me horny little one.” Harry groaned as he palmed his hardening cock.

  
“I’m horny too, do you want to watch me get off?” Louis asked already knowing the answer.

  
“Fuck Lou, yes please.” Louis slowly pulled his boxers down leaving him completely naked just for Harry’s eyes only. His cock sprang up hitting his stomach then standing straight up, he teased himself the way he knew Harry loved, hearing Harry’s groans and grunts of encouragement to keep going.

  
“You look so beautiful, I can’t wait to wreck you. You’re gonna look so gorgeous bouncing on my cock cumming over and over.” Harry moaned stroking his cock.

  
“Harry, fuck.” Louis moaned as his thighs shook when his thumb grazed over his slit spreading his pre-cum around.

  
“God Louis you’re so hot.” Harry sped up his strokes. “You’re going to get absolutely wrecked from my cock, you’re already so wrecked now, just imagine what would happen when I fuck you into the mattress and make you scream my name.” Harry’s dirty words and his pent up frustration kept pushing him to the edge quicker and quicker.

  
“More, please.” Louis begged quickening his pace.

  
“And that’s what you’ll be saying to me, because you’ll never get enough of my cock, you’ll constantly think about it always aching for it.” Harry hissed feeling the urge to cum, Louis always made Harry cum so quickly it was kind of embarrassing.

  
“I want you _so_  bad, Sir.” Louis groaned arching his back as his climax neared.

  
“Cum for me sweetheart.” Harry granted permission and Louis came on the spot, Harry came a few minutes later watching Louis come down from his post orgasm high.

  
“Feel good baby boy?” Louis nodded still pretty fuzzy, Harry took in the image and took a mental picture because Louis looked absolutely delicious.

  
“Have you seen the forums lately?” Louis asked his eyes still looking pretty glossed over.

  
“No, not since we met why?” To be honest he had forgotten all about those, he felt like he was getting enough attention from Louis to not need theirs.

  
“They’ve been going crazy without you, they miss you.” Louis said shrugging.

  
“I haven’t even thought about them since you, you’ve taken all my attention.” Harry started typing in the address for his forums and was flooded with the messages he missed.

  
“You’re on now?” Louis questioned.

  
“You get notified when I get on, oh my god you’re adorable.” Harry gushed.

  
“Sh-shut up and talk to them.” Louis blushed.

  
“I never talk on these, should I?” Harry asked contemplating if he should or not.

  
“We, um they would love to hear from you.” Louis said then Harry went typing away.

  
“How does this sound, ‘I don’t talk much on these so I thought why not do a Q&A so leave questions and I’ll answer what I can?"

   
“Sounds great!” Louis pulled up the page to see Harry’s answers and maybe ask a few questions himself.

_Harry would you ever date someone who knows who you are?_

  
Yes.

_Yay you’re back! Where were you???_

  
Spending time with a good friend.

_Good friend ;))) who r they??_

  
They are someone who I am friends with also why the ;) they are a good friend.

_Are they a boy or a girl??_

  
They are how they identify, I don’t assume to know how they do though.  
  
_What’s wrong with you??_

  
Well for starters I kill people

_How old is this ‘friend’ ??_

  
Why would you put friend it quotation marks, they are my friend and they are sixteen, seventeen in two months

_How are you, no one is asking abt you just this friend -_-_

  
I’m very well thank you for asking

  
_Wanna fuck?_

  
“Louis I can see that question was from you.” Harry said reading other questions under Louis’.

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Louis said acting clueless.

  
“ 'Wanna fuck?' ” Harry said quoting Louis.

  
“Oh Harry I thought you would never ask.” Louis dramatically placed a hand over his heart and fell back onto his bed.

  
“You’re such a dork.” Harry giggled and continued answering questions.

  
_Last person you called?_

  
My friend, I am on the phone with them now.

_Is it a sexy call ;)))_

  
Calm ur privates people pls

“Louis people wanna know what you look like should I tell them?” Harry debated looking over that question.

  
“Nah, lie they’ll think I’m privileged or something cause I get to know you.” Louis said watching hundreds of questions come in for Harry.

_What does this friend look like??_

  
Extremely tall, like taller than me they are extravagantly tall, Blond hair, brown eyes.

  
“You fuck, I am not that short!” Reading his post realizing he was teasing his height.

  
“You’re pretty short.” Harry laughed.

  
“I am 5’8!” Louis exclaimed.

  
“Yeah that’s short for a dude.” Harry said.

  
“Well you’re really tall!” Louis tried insulting him.

  
“That’s not an insult, babe.” Harry laughed once more, it was so cute seeing Louis all worked up.

  
“Hmph.” Louis hated ‘losing’ their ‘arguments’ because his childish competitiveness made him an adorable sore loser.

  
♡♡♡♡♡  
Four months passed and Louis and Harry were getting closer by the second, constantly spending time skyping.

“Can I ask you a huge favor?” Harry said the second Louis answered.

  
“Well hello to you too” Louis said.

  
“Can I?” Harry asked more persistent.

  
“What is it?” Louis took a sip of his coke and almost choking on it when Harry asked.

  
“I need you to come to London.” Harry said.

  
“How is this a favor?” Louis asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“It’s not really, I just want you with me I can’t take it anymore.” Harry said kind of horny.

  
“You can’t possibly think I’ll just lea-“

  
“You hate school, your mom, everything in Manchester and you like me.” Harry interrupted Louis.

  
“Fair point but I don’t know, I don’t have a car to get there.” Louis said thinking it over.

  
“Plane, already booked nonrefundable.” Harry said matter-of-factly.

  
“Harry you did not.” Louis shook his head at Harry.

  
“Oh but Harry did, now you can meet my mates! And family!” Harry sounded genuinely excited which Louis only heard from him a few times, like when he would talk about boots, YSL or Gucci.

  
“I would like to meet your mum and sister from what you’ve said they seem nice.” Louis said smiling at the thought of meeting Harry’s family.

  
“They are! Like they’re the complete opposite of me.” Harry said.

  
“Oh shush you’re nice.” Louis said.

  
“Thank you.” Harry said timidly.

  
“Can I have some time to think about it?”

  
“You have until the twenty fourth.” That was six days away, he could come to a decision before then.

  
Nope he was wrong three days later he still hadn’t come to a decision and had to tell Harry that on their morning and evening Skype calls, four days later he still had no answer, five still nothing because what if Harry didn’t like him in real life? What if he found Louis annoying, or hated him. So many things were going through Louis’ head.

“Lou, of course I’ll like you.” Harry said in a gentle tone.

  
“What?” Louis was confused.

  
“You were doing that thing where you think you’re thinking but you’re actually speaking.”

  
“I’m just nervous.” Louis said fiddling with his head phone cord.

  
“That’s normal when meeting someone new, hell even I’m a little nervous.” And for Harry that was big he hardly ever got nervous, you have no time for nervousness when you’re murderous.

  
“Really?” Harry nodded, Louis felt a little better and finally made his decision.

  
“I’ll meet you.” Louis said even though that probably would have been his choice anyway, he would have felt bad if Harry spent money on a ticket just for it to be wasted.

  
“Fuck yeah!!” Harry cheered.

  
“Language, Harry.” Louis said teasingly.  
“It’s an hour flight from Manchester to London you will need to pack for two or more weeks I haven’t decided.” Harry said excitedly.

  
“Doesn’t that mean my ticket is one way?” Harry nodded still thinking.

  
“I think three weeks will be plenty of time.” Harry suggested.

  
“More than enough.” Louis smiled.

  
“it’s at eight so you will need to be up by six to get there by seven to get boarded by seven-thirty.” Harry had really planned this.

  
“Jesus Harry I know how plane stuff works.” Louis jokingly rolled his eyes.

  
“Just making sure.” Harry put up his hands in defense.

  
“I’m gonna pack.” Louis said moving his laptop he Harry could see him pack and say what he did and didn’t like for what Louis was packing and what was weather appropriate or not.

  
“I think a few hours is a long enough time to pack bags right Hazzy?” Louis asked yawning.

  
“We should sleep you have an early morning.” Harry was right and plus he was worn out from all that packing, they both got ready for bed and plugged in their laptops so they wouldn’t die or shut off in the middle of the night, and said their good night’s and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments plsssssss tell me what you thought, or if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! 
> 
> xx Z

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please tell me what you thought also more tags will be added as the story goes along so if you want you can suggest some things you would like to see and I'll see if I can incorporate them somehow! Have a lovely day/night! And how does Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday sound for updates? Like I'm thinking twice a week or once a week so comment which one or two days you think would be best for updating! 
> 
> xx Z


End file.
